Damien
'Damien '''is a Lannister Solider stationed in King's Landing. He attempts to murder both Mira and Tom after luring the former into a false sense of security. Character Damien appears kind, calm, polite, and courteous initially, but manipulatively uses this to lure Mira into a false sense of security. Even after doing his assassination tasks, he never seems to lose his calm and sophistication, except when he is injured in the middle of a task, as with the case if Mira protects Tom. Despite this, it seems that he is not in the least sadistic nor cruel, and admits that he deeply hates watching people suffer. However, that doesn't mean that he isn't ruthless, and will kill people if he must, though he still takes no pleasure in doing so. Game Of Thrones The Lost Lords Damien is first seen after Mira leaves after speaking with the Merchant Lords, Andros and Morgryn. He later leaves her a note to meet him in the garden at midnight. She does as he asks and goes to the gardens at midnight. Lucan catches her and then Damien comes up and tells him to stand down. He tells him that she's with him and Lucan departs. Damien says that Mira's made enemies of the wrong people and pulls out his knife and attacks her. Damien begins to choke her but Tom saves her by hitting him over the head. Damien overpowers Tom, beginning to drown him while Mira is given the choice to kill him or run for her own life. Damien grunts, "Fuck you." as Mira sticks the knife in his neck. If Mira ran, Damien is seen continuing to drown Tom as Lucan asks where Damien is. The Sword in the Darkness If Mira ran from Damien, Tom briefly mentions that he killed him despite him drowning Tom, saying that he "hit him with a rock, over and over", heavily implying that he bludgeoned the man to death with a rock he found to save himself. Sons of Winter He is mentioned by guests at Tommen's coronation feast, gossiping that a Lannister soldier (who was Damien) was killed right where they were standing. The Ice Dragon It is revealed that Rickard Morgryn was the one who bribed Damien to kill Mira Forrester, and that Lucan was promoted to captain in Damien's place. Mira or Tom are executed for his murder. Death Rickard Morgryn, bribes Damien to assassinate Mira Forrester as she is taking the Ironwood contract from Tyrion. Damien leaves a note in her quarters telling her to meet in the gardens at midnight. Mira arrives and Damien takes her to the fountain where he reveals that he was ordered to kill her, Mira puts up a struggle against Damien and he begins to strangle her, however Tom who was in the area, hits Damien over the back of the head with a wooden board, Damien then attempts to strangle and drown Tom in the fountain, Mira picks up Damien's knife and is left with a decision. Run and Save Yourself Killed by *Tom *Rickard Morgryn ''(Indirectly Caused) After Mira runs away from the scene, Tom eventually overpowers Damien and kills him, hiding his body in an unknown location. According to him, he bludgeoned him to death with a rock he found to defend himself. Attack Damien Killed by *Mira Forrester *Tom (Caused) *Rickard Morgryn (Indirectly Caused) Mira stabs Damien in the back of the shoulder, saving Tom. Damien turns around and loses his sophistication, bluntly stating "fuck you" to Mira, before she stabs him in the throat, causing him to quickly, yet painfully choke on his own blood. Tom hides his body in an unknown location at Flea Bottom. Killed Victims * Possibly other assassination victims. Appearances References Footnotes Category:Deceased Category:Antagonists Category:House Lannister Category:Males Category:Characters